


fuck, i hate you

by ahjusshi



Category: Taynew
Genre: Blowjobs, I suck at tags, M/M, Masturbation, Mentions of Masturbation, newwiee is a horny b, pre relationship taynew, read at ur own risk, soz i suck at writing these types of things, taynew - Freeform, two parts b, what should i even title this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-08-21 17:36:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16580996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahjusshi/pseuds/ahjusshi
Summary: tay catches newwiee masturbating to him uwu





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> heyyo sorry i suck at writing. this is gonna be two parts coz i love seeing polcas suffering mwahahah but plz enjoy and tell me if you have any suggestions for new taynew fics that i could write :D 
> 
> also lowkey edited but only by me hdjdhd 
> 
> to keep up with me, follow me @flirtingnew on twitter and if you have any questions, my curiouscat is also @flirtingnew or you can drop me a question on the comments below uwu

Tay woke up to an empty space beside him, causing him to scrunch his eyebrows in confusion and rub the sleep away from his eyes as he sat up from his bed. Tay looked down at the vacant spot next to him and looked around the room for his best friend. Where was he?

Checking the time—it was still 3am in the morning, Tay hopped off their shared bed and walked outside the bedroom in search of New.

Tay was staying over at New’s house for the night as it was too late to go back home at the time he got off work. He felt bad for leaving Khaotang alone, but figured he would head home early tomorrow morning in apology.

“Hin?” Tay called out, turning the corner to the bathroom and stopping when he noticed the light. Tay rolled his eyes at himself for even worrying slightly, but the action stopped when he heard a groan.

“Hin?” Tay walked up to the bathroom door, grabbing the knob and twisting only to find it was locked.

“Fuck—“ Tay heard New say from the other side, and then another groan.

Tay was starting to get worried. “New? What’s wrong? Are you hurt?”

“N-no,” Tay heard New weakly reply.

“Are you sure?” Tay heard another groan and then some huffs. What was happening in there? Tay knocked. “New—“

“I’m fine—I’m—“

“Hin?”

“Close.”

“What?” Tay asked and then twisted the knob again, “Hin, open the damn door!”

“Leave—“

“What?”

“Just go—“ A grunt, “please.”

Tay stood outside the door for a few more seconds before slowly backing away and slowly made his way towards the bedroom. He was confused and worried. What was wrong with New? Was he hurt?

Tay sat on the edge of the bed and pondered about the million different things that could’ve happened to New to be groaning and grunting in the bathroom in the middle of the night.

The door creaked open and Tay looked up in surprise, immediately relaxing when New came in with flushed cheeks and sweat covering his face.

“What happened?” Tay asked, standing to his feet and watching New take a seat instead, keeping some distance between them.

“Nothing.”

“What do you mean?” Tay snapped, annoyed that New wasn’t saying anything, “you sounded hurt—you were groaning in pain—“

New interrupted, eyes looking away from Tay and instead at his fidgeting hands, “I wasn’t groaning in pain.”

“Yes, you were.”

“No—“

“What the hell did I hear then?” Tay snapped, crossing his arms and leaning on one side.

“You heard nothing,” New simply replied, getting up from his spot and facing Tay, “I don’t have to tell you everything, Tay.”

“I’m worried—“

“Well, don’t worry this one time, okay?”

Tay watched New look away and slip inside the covers of the bed, his back facing Tay now.

“Why are you so red and sweaty?” Tay asked, following New to the bed except he stayed sat up. “Are you really not hurt?”

“I’m fine, Tay.”

Tay stared at New some more before sighing in defeat. He didn’t understand why New had to keep the thing such a secret. They usually told each other everything—they basically shared lives together.

Tay laid down on his back and pulled the duvet to his chin. “Just be careful, okay?”

New hummed and Tay finally dropped the topic.

 

—

 

It happened again the next week when Tay was over; the same grunts of pain and small squeaks coming from New brought curiosity and all kinds of different ideas to why his best friend sounded so hurt.

Tay sat on their bed and pondered over what he should do. Should he respect his best friends wishes and leave the matter alone or fulfill his desire to know what was making New release such sounds the nights he stayed over?

Tay huffed, knowing he really made the worst decision as he tip-toed to the bathroom (not that it really mattered if he stayed quiet) and pressed an ear to the door as he gently knocked. He was about to call out his friends name when he heard New grunt something and he quieted down, listening.

“Tay—“

 _Tay_? Tay’s eyebrows scrunched up in confusion and his brain immediately thought of the worst case scenario to play out in his head: _New_ _is_ _hurt_ , _New_ _is_ _hurt_ , _New_ _is_ _hurt_ —

“—Tay!” New whined from the other side once more.

In panic, Tay twisted the knob open—which was surprisingly open—and barged in to help his friend, but was quick to stop when he caught sight at what New was actually doing as his own best friend froze in his own actions.

“T-Tay!”

Tay’s eyes were wide in shock as he digested the scene in front of him. “H-hin? What—“

He watched as New turned away from him, hiding his erection from his best friend and letting out a small whine.

Tay’s voice was gone, but he managed to choke out, “—y-you—“

“Leave,” New panted out in interruption, “pretend you didn’t see anything—I just—“

“But you were just saying my na—“

“Go!”

Tay shut up then, eyes not once blinking as he backed away from the bathroom and closed the door behind him. He didn’t want believe what he saw, but as the same grunts and groans started back up again, he had to.

Was his best friend really jerking off to the thought of him?

Tay looked back at the closed door once more before rushing to their room when he heard New moan out his name once again.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tay couldn’t get those noises out of his head; they played over and over in his head while he was eating, doing work, trying to sleep, and they just wouldn’t stop no matter how bad he wanted them to. He couldn’t focus on anything anymore like he used to and it annoyed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: (rlly badly written) BLOWJOBS + MASTURBATION. *** read at ur own risk 
> 
> note that this is my first time writing anything close to smut??? like i bullshitted this whole thing so be nice to me okay?  
> this is pure fiction so don’t think it’s real lmao i don’t own taynew 
> 
> you can follow me on twitter @flirtingnew uwu
> 
> enjoy

Tay couldn’t get those noises out of his head; they played over and over in his head while he was eating, doing work, trying to sleep, and they just wouldn’t stop no matter how bad he wanted them to. He couldn’t focus on anything anymore like he used to and it annoyed him.

Sometimes he would grow hard just at the thought of New and his sounds, knowing his best friend had jerked off to him; that _he_ was the cause of such sounds. Then he would be annoyed even further, knowing it was weird and he shouldn’t be thinking like that about his best friend, but each time he saw New and his cute ass face, Tay couldn’t help but think of what he has heard (and seen).

So when New invited him over again the next week (as it was too late for his him to drop Tay off,) Tay couldn’t help but take up the offer.

It wouldn’t be so bad, right?

 

—

 

Tay didn’t know what the fuck he was doing.

He grunted, letting a hand wrap around his hard cock and squeezing, listening to New’s own sounds coming from the bathroom a corridor away. Tay let out a huff and cursed himself for even doing what he was, trying to convince himself to stop before New came back, but couldn’t stop himself from starting to slowly move his hand up and down in motion. So, yeah, Tay didn’t know what the fuck he was doing and he should really stop.

Tay heard a faint yelp of his name and he whimpered, eyes closing at the image of his best friend getting off with the thoughts of him. Tay brought his other hand to his nipple and twisted, bringing a small moan from his own lips. He pictured New masturbating in front of him, whining his name and Tay’s hand sped up at the thought.

Tay panted, one hand squeezing and pinching his nipple and the other hurriedly jerking himself off, but pausing once in a while to grip his cock before pressing a finger on the tip. He imaged New touching him as he changed from one nipple to the next, imagined New’s lips wrapped around his cock and New’s pleasure-filled face.

“N-New,” Tay whimpered, head going back to lightly hit the header of the bed and making a loud _thump_ , “fuck.”

Tay tensed in shock when he felt a cold hand come around his hand and pause his movements, eyes squinting open to find his best friend looking down at Tay’s erection.

“Oh,” Tay simply said, a small smile playing on his lips, “speak— _ah_ —of the devil.”

“Tay—“

“I know,” Tay interrupted, eyes closing and sitting up from his laid position on the bed, “talk later, this now.” Tay, taking his hand off his erection and letting it make its way over to his best friend’s arm, pulled New’s face near his and closed the distance between them.

They both fell back against the bed at the contact, New on top of Tay as they locked lips. Tay immediately pushed his tongue through New’s lips, making the other groan in pleasure as they battled against each other with loud smacks of lips and saliva mixing together.

“Tay—” New whined, lifting himself up to eye Tay’s face before being pulled back for another kiss.

“Shut up and kiss me,” was all Tay demanded, hand gripping New’s neck and trying to pull him closer. He felt his cock throbbing and he whined into New’s mouth, bringing his free hand back to his erection.

New stopped him before he could do anything though, pulling away with a whine before scooting back, taking Tay’s hand away and replacing it with his. “Let me.”

“But—“

“It’s fine.”

Tay stared at New and then back down at his erection, going back and forth between the two before nodding because _fuck_ , he really wanted it.

Tay pulled himself up to sit against the header of the bed and New settled himself between his friend’s legs, eyes on Tay for confirmation to start. Tay kept his hands beside him, gripping the sheets, and nodded before knocking his head back when New’s mouth made contact with his erection.

“Fuck—Hin.” His hips immediately rised, but New pressed them down with a hand as he devoured Tay’s dick in his mouth, the other hand cradling Tay’s dick and gripping it tight.

“So, you— _ah_ —aren’t just good at eating, huh?” Tay panted out, hands making their way over New’s shoulders and to his neck, playing with the ends of the hair there.

New whined in reply, focusing on making Tay feel good and trying not to smirk whenever he got a loud moan out of his best friend. He glanced up to see the faces Tay was making and he almost choked on Tay’s dick at the sight, closing them shut so he could focus.

He bobbed his head up and down, slow and fast and pulled out to go around the sides while squeezing and pulling at his dick. He enjoyed the sounds and noises of curses with a mix of New’s own name Tay was letting out and soon, ejaculated on New and all over his own stomach.

“Fuck—Hin—“ Tay groaned, “fuck, I hate you.”

“You don’t.” New leaned up and across Tay’s body before pressing a firm kiss on Tay’s lips, letting it linger before he pulled away. They stared at each other for a short minute before falling into shy smiles.

“Thanks,” Tay said first.

“No problem,” New answered, making no motion to move away.

“But—“ Tay glanced down at New’s situation now, “—what about you?”

New looked down and back up at Tay again. With raised eyebrows and a suggesting voice, he questioned, “Round two?”

Tay laughed and pushed his friend slightly before pulling him back in for another kiss, but this time he wrapped his arms around New and turned them over so he could be on top.

“Round two.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry i suck at writing—

**Author's Note:**

> wait for part 2 bitches mwahahahah


End file.
